


Beautiful Day

by Welfycat



Category: Glee
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine starts at Dalton Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bluerosefairy's fandom stocking.  
> Content Notes: Discussion of bullying. PG.  
> Author Notes: Takes place pre-series for Blaine. Title is from a U2 song.

Blaine stood on the front steps of Dalton Academy and looked up at the building that seemed to tower above him. He wasn't nervous. He had the right clothes - with the uniform it was hard to have the _wrong_ clothes - he had the right bag and the right books. He had the voice, the skills, and a bright smile for anyone who might look in his direction. He knew he looked and sounded good. Blaine wasn't nervous about his first day at his new school: he was terrified.

His mom and dad had both offered to come with him today, to walk him to the front office even though they'd all been there before when they registered him. Blaine thought they were a little bit scared too, even though they had both tried to sound positive and upbeat at dinner the night before. He could see that they were worried though, in the way that they looked at him and at each other, but at least they'd never asked him outright if he could just try to be _normal_. His parents had waited until he was fully healed before they started making him look at schools in the area. Sometimes he thought he could still feel the pull in his ribs from being brutally kicked and when he looked in the mirror he almost expected to see swollen eyes and bruises.

This school was supposed to be better. The administrator who had talked to them during the admission process had promised that it would be better and that they had a strict zero-tolerance policy regarding bullying and harassment. Blaine had heard that before though. When he'd gone to the office at his old school about being pushed so hard into the lockers that his vision had gone dark, and when he'd had to repeat to them some of the names he'd been called. They'd promised they would take care of it. A month later and Blaine had very nearly been convinced that he was going to die in the parking lot behind the school during the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Even if this new school had fancy uniforms and an absolutely gorgeous campus and a 'zero-tolerance policy', none of it would mean anything if they wouldn't listen to him. If things got bad, which Blaine couldn't imagine that they wouldn't at some point. And even if their zero-tolerance policy worked, that wouldn't stop slurs being whispered in the halls and notes being shoved in his backpack and locker.

Reminding himself that he had promised his mom - and himself - that he was going to try to think positive, Blaine steadied himself and plastered the most genuine smile he could muster on his face. He made it all the way to his first class before anyone talked to him. It was hard to tell people apart, the uniforms made everyone look quite similar and most of the boys wore their hair with some kind of gel or product slicking it back or spiking it up.

Everyone seemed nice enough but he hadn't done anything to give himself away yet. Blaine had told his parents that he wouldn't hide who he was, even if it made things easier. It wasn't a matter of pride or 'the cause' or whatever noble intentions some might ascribe to it; Blaine just couldn't do it. It was part of who he was - it wasn't the only thing, but it would be like wearing a bag to cover his face or taping his mouth so that he couldn't sing.

It wasn't long before someone asked why he transferred schools in the middle of a term. Blaine licked his lips and barely avoided just shrugging the question off or lying and saying that he'd recently moved.

"I couldn't stay at my old school," he said, amazed at how calm his voice sounded. "I was being harassed for being gay and it escalated into serious violence."

To his surprise the guys standing around just nodded, all of them with expressions ranging from solemnity to compassion.

"That doesn't happen here, you can have my word on that," the dark haired boy who introduced himself as Nick said quickly. "I should know."

"Never?" Blaine asked, cautiously hopeful at the way Nick had phrased his reply.

Nick nodded. "No one's ever said anything to me."

"Nor me," said someone else a few seats away and on the fringe of the conversation.

Two days later, when Blaine saw Nick at his audition for the Warblers, the school's vocal group, Blaine felt something in his chest relax a little and he was able to close his eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. When he opened his eyes, Blaine grinned and began his song with full confidence that he would get in the group now that he was starting to become whole again.


End file.
